Change Your Mind
by Monstra Steele Grey
Summary: When Ana Steele has a sudden encounter with billionaire Christian Grey when he visits her at work, it doesn't go smoothly and she starts to worry about the consequences from the meeting. However, what she wasn't expecting at all was a situation that will forever turn her world upside down.
1. Prologue

**It's a long shift** at Clayton's and honestly, it's getting harder to focus at all, even with restocking to distract me from the day.

I've been working here since I was about fifteen back when my parents wanted me to get a job but now, I'm just ready to go home. The owners treat me well—except that Paul won't stop flirting with me even when I tell him I'm not interested—and the pay is nice but for the most part, I'm just ready for something else. I always wanted to be a writer like my idol, Erika L James ever since I was little but for now, I'm too busy stocking up and helping with DIY's to even write a page, let alone a whole paragraph. My life is good and I am grateful but for the sake of humanity, I'm ready for something new.

"Hey, Ana," Paul asks and I suddenly realize that he's standing right behind me. _Shit, how long has he been standing there?_

"Sorry, Paul, what's up?", I ask, hoping I sound normal.

"I just wanted to let you know that some guy is coming in later for some supplies and I got some errands to run, so could you take care of things for me until I get back?"

"Sure. What's his name?"

"Some hotshot billionaire named Christian Grey." _Holy fuck. _

"As in Seattle's most eligible bachelor and entrepreneur, Christian Grey?", I ask as I lean my arm against the wall and stare at Paul in disbelief.

"Yeah, that one. Apparently he's doing some remodeling and without him, we wouldn't still be in business. So play nice, okay?"  
"I'm not guaranteeing anything but sure, I can try. As long as he stays out of my way, we should get along just fine."

"Good, thanks Ana. I'll be back as soon as I can," he winks and I roll my eyes after watching him head out the door and leaves me on my own. _Christian Grey; it just had to be Christian Grey._

Honestly, I've never met the guy apart from some interviews on TV and what I read in a magazine but either way, I never had a desire to meet him. He "fixes up" any rundown building or fading company that he sees and after that, takes all the credit and profits for himself. He thinks he can just buy any store he sets his sights on and then act like he's in charge of it? And all because he's rich? God, if it was up to me, I would avoid this guy at all costs.

_Just do it for Paul, Ana. He's never let you down before. _

I sigh deeply and deep down, I know it's the truth. Paul might need to retain some boundaries every once in a while but for the most part, he's a good guy and one that I can look up to whenever I need some help. If there was ever a moment I could pay him back, maybe handling Christian Grey could be my opportunity to make it happen. _Really, how bad could he be? _

Just then, I hear the front door bell ring and turn around just as my jaw drops to the floor. Right by the door is probably the most gorgeous man I've ever seen in my life, wearing an expensive suit and talking on the phone as another, much older, man follows him inside and starts scanning around the store.

_Holy cow, it's Mr. Grey. _

Gathering my equilibrium, I straighten my uniform, pull my hair in a ponytail and after taking a deep breath, walk over to the men.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. May I help you with anything?", I inquire as politely as I can manage.

"Christian Grey. I have an order in the back," he answers coldly and suddenly I feel a little uncomfortable in his presence.

"Is that it?", I ask, hoping I sound normal.

"I would think so. I'm kind of in a hurry, so please run up my order so I can be on my way. I don't have time to waste here." _Okay, so my hunch stands corrected._ Turning around and rolling my eyes once it's safe, I walk to the back of the store and start looking for the bag with Christian's name written on the side. After a few moments, I finally find it and walk back to the counter as Christian's still on the phone and still standing where I left him. I ring up his order and motion for him to step forward and after a beat, he hangs up the phone and does as he's told.

"That'll be $595 and ninety-nine cents," I say and Christian looks at me as if I've gone insane.  
"What? It was less than half of that when I placed my order on the phone."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Grey, but we recently raised our prices once materials got more expensive."

"That's bullshit! Don't you know who I am?" _A pompous jerk? _

"I know full well who you are, Mr. Grey, but the prices still stay and there's nothing you can do about it."  
"Where's the manager, then? I was told these were on sale."

"The manager's not here at the moment and whether you like it or not, the prices are gonna stay," I boldly remark and raise my brow to emphasize my point.

"And who are you?"

"Ana Steele," I rudely respond, not caring how he reacts. I've dealt with challenging customers before, but this guy takes the cake and I'm not backing down now.

"And that's supposed to intimidate me?"

"Then why don't you tell me who you are since you seem to know so much?"

"The man who can fire your ass if you don't give me my deal," he snarls as he slams his phone on the counter and stares me coldly in the eye.

"You don't scare me, Mr. Grey, and I'm not changing my mind."

"Miss Steele...", he starts but I stop him before he can continue.

"Listen, you can either take the fucking items and walk out of the store or be ready with an alibi after I call the cops on you for causing a scene in my store. So, do you want to take your purchase and shut the fuck up or can I make the call now? It's your fucking choice", I remark, patting myself on the back for putting this guy in his place. I don't know what came over me but after dealing with this, I don't fucking care. Mr. Grey sighs before taking out his credit card and setting it on the counter and after ringing him up, I hand him his bag and watch smugly as he and the other man exit out of the store. _Holy shit, did I really just do that?_ For the first time in my life, I really need a drink.

**My shift ends about **two hours later and I'm about to lock up the store but before I have the chance, Paul starts storming up to me and with one quick glance, I can already tell he's mad. _On no..._

"Ana, what the hell?! Christian Grey comes into the store and you fucking threaten to call the cops on him?"

"I'm sorry, Paul. He was making a scene and when I couldn't take it anymore, I just lost it after that."

"Do you have any idea how my dad's gonna react to this? What the hell were you thinking?!"

"I...", I start but before I can finish, Mr. Clayton enters the room and motions for me to come into his office. I gulp loudly and after one final glance at Paul, I make my way to Mr. Clayton and quickly sit down before he can say another word.

"Ana, what were you thinking talking to Mr. Grey like that? Do you have any idea what you've done?" _Fuck, I feel like I'm in the principal's office again.._

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Clayton. I don't know what came over me."

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in after the stunt you pulled out there?"  
"I know and I'm sorry," I say sincerely, pushing my hair behind my ear and twisting my hands in my lap.

"Well, you're lucky that Mr. Grey isn't saying anything after the arrangement we've been set in. Otherwise, we would've been shut down by now." _What?_

"What arrangement?"  
"Didn't Paul tell you?"

"Tell me what?" _Where's he going at with this?_ Mr. Clayton looks nervous as if it's a terrible truth and after taking a deep breath, he finally gives me an answer.

"Ana, you're arranged to be married...to Christian Grey."


	2. Chapter One

**"****I'm what?!",** I shout, making Mr. Clayton and I jump as I do.

"I'm sorry, I thought Paul already told you."

"How could I possibly be engaged? I hardly even know him!"

"I know and after the little stunt you pulled out there, I'm sure you wished you didn't."

"Me. Clayton...", I start but before I can finish, I look up and see Christian and Taylor entering the room, sizing me up as he does. _Shit._

"Mr. Grey," Mr. Clayton addresses. "I know you've already met Miss Steele."

"Yes, I have...unfortunately," he answers coldly before taking a seat next to me and avoiding my gaze. _Jesus, it wasn't that bad; was it?_

"I've already informed Anastasia of your little arrangement and, naturally, she didn't take it very well," Mr. Clayton continues and just like that, I want the ground to swallow me up. Christian directs his attention to me and I try hard not to look him in the eye.

"Trust me, I'm not too thrilled about this either, Miss Steele."

"Then why am I even doing this?"

"Mr. Grey heard about our little struggle with the store and decided to place an offer to help with the funds. He's also acquainted with your father who additionally owes him a favor." _What? My dad already knows about this?_  
"And Ray's just okay with it?"

"He just thought it'd be best for you. He had his best intentions in mind." _Of course he did. If I'm not married at twenty-five, then it means I'm dying alone._

I inwardly roll my eyes at the thought and sit up straight in order to assert more confidence as I try to make my point.

"Mr. Clayton, I really do apologize for my actions in the store and I promise you that'll never happen again, but you can't possibly be serious that I marry Mr. Grey."

"It'll just be temporary, Anastasia. It'll only last a few months." _What?_

"What?"

"Once the store is fully taken care of by Mr. Grey and his company, you and Mr. Grey could divorce after three months and nobody would have to know the reason why. It'd be completely confidential."  
"Then how in the hell would that help my father with my situation?"

"Because once you and Mr. Grey divorce after three months, you'll receive a large payment in your account and then can start pursuing your career as a writer directly after." _What? I can finally be a writer?_

"Considering her choice of words today, I find that very unlikely," Christian chimes in and I turn around to glare at him.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't been acting like a fucking pompous jerk...", I start but Mr. Clayton speaks up before I can continue.

"Anastasia, that's enough."

"Hmm, I figured just as much...", Christian mumbles and I close my eyes briefly to try and reign in my temper. _Shit, calm the fuck down, Ana. _

"As I was saying, you and Mr. Grey would divorce after three months of the marriage and for your troubles, you'll never have to see each other again." _Sounds like a fucking gift..._

"And what will happen if I divorce him before the deadline?"

"Then the money will be lost and our little tryst will be broken." Holy cow.

"So, that's it? I'm just supposed to marry this guy and be fucking okay with it?"

"Like I said, Ana, it's just gonna be temporary and unless Mr. Grey steps out of line, I don't think you have anything to worry about." _Ha! As if. _

"Can I please talk to Ray about this and then make my decision?"

"Of course, Ana, take as much time as you need."

"And with that, I have a few meetings to attend to," Christian announces and without another word, he quickly stands from his seat and takes my hand in his before planting a tender kiss on my knuckles. _Oh my..._

"Laters, wife. I look forward to our wedding day," he winks and just like that, he's directly out the door. _Laters?_

"I'm truly sorry about this, Ana. It was the only option we had and Clayton's has been on the market for over a year before they stepped in. It was the only thing we could do."

"It's fine, Mr. Clayton, but I really just need some time to think before I do this," I say before standing and heading out myself. _An arranged marriage? What are the fucking odds?_

**I call up Kate** after work and quickly tell her about the whole ordeal with Christian.

"And they seriously expect you to just marry him like that?"

"It would seem so, yes, but I don't know what to do."

"Have you talked to Ray about it yet?"

"Not yet, but I was gonna wait till I got home."

"God, I'm so sorry, Ana. I can't imagine what you're feeling." _Trust me, neither do I. _

"Can we talk later? I got a few things to do before I can go home."

"Sure, I'll see you later. Good luck."

"Thanks, bye," I say before hanging up the phone. Kate's been my work since we graduated from high school and honestly, she's more like a siter than a friend. If I didn't have her or José, I don't know where I would be.

Not married to Christian Grey, that's for sure.

I run a hand through my hair and start pacing through the store, wondering how in the hell I've gotten myself into this mess. If I had known I would be getting married to the guy, I would've reacted differentially and never lost my temper.

_God, what the hell am I supposed to do? _

**I arrive at** Ray's place and park Wanda, my trusty car, just as Julia, Ray's current wife, comes running out of the building and almost knocks me to the ground.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, Ana," she expresses as she starts reaching for her keys.

"It's alright, Julia. Is my dad at home? I need to talk to him right away."

"He was finishing up some paperwork when I last saw him, but he didn't look too busy. He should be in his office."

"Okay, thanks," I remark and with a final wave, Julia rushes to her car and disappears from my view. My dad's a hopeless romantic when it comes to marriage with any woman and considering that Julia's his fourth wife at the moment, I think it further proves my point. I like her and all but I'm not sure how long she'll last.

_Or how long I'll last being married to Christian Grey... _

Taking a deep breath, I walk up the steps to my dad's apartment and press the button in the elevator for the eleventh floor; my dad's lucky number. Once I arrive, I step into the living room and make my way to his office, just as I hear him picking up a conversation while talking on his cell.

"She did what?", he shouts. _Shit, I know exactly who he's talking about..._ "Well, I can't say that I blame her but she shouldn't have reacted in that way, even when it was a shock...Of course not, but I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think it was right. I just don't want her to be alone...Of course, Mr. Grey, but is there any way that we can make it up to you?...That's right...Well, again, I don't know how she would react. Not after news like this." I gently knock on his door and after a few seconds, he calls for me to come in. I open the door and immediately notice his desk piled high with papers and his laptop propped on his lap and reading glasses on his nose. God, he works way too much.

"And you think next week will be enough time for that? Especially given the circumstances?...Well, the price for renovation would cost over a million and take six months to complete...Would he be willing to do it?...Really, for that little?...I see...Okay, I'll talk with Ana about this and in a few days' time, we'll give you our full answer...Thank you, Mr. Grey, and I promise to keep in touch...Goodbye," he says before hanging up the phone and setting his laptop on the desk.

"Dad, I can explain..."

"It's okay, sweetheart. Mr. Clayton told me everything."

"Are you mad?"

"No, of course not," he replies sympathetically before standing from his chair and giving me a hug. _Gosh, I could stay here forever..._

"Annie, I'm so sorry about this. I didn't know what else to do."

"Dad, why didn't you tell me? I really fucked up this one."

"I know, I know, but when Christian offered me a solution, I couldn't back it down."

"So, this was his idea?"

"Not exactly. I don't know if you know this but Christian's been recognized as a bit of a player since the start his company, and none of the public has taken him seriously because of it. So, the thought of marriage was the only way for the public to start treating him with respect."

"So, this is all for him?", I ask as I pull away and wait for his answer. He takes a deep breath before giving me a response.

"It's just a favor, Annie. Christian's helped me out in the past and I wanna return the favor."

"So, you suggested that your only daughter marries a man she hardly knows?"

"I know it sounds bad but trust me when I say that I didn't want it to happen the way it did. I just don't want you die alone."

"Dad, I'm fine, really. I don't need a fucking man to help me achieve my goals."

"This isn't just about you being married for a while, Annie. Clayton's needs the funds and Christian's a close friend of mine. Believe me, I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think it was safe."

"But of all people, why does it have to be Christian Grey?"

"I know but after your actions today, we don't have much of a choice."

"So, what am I supposed to do?"  
"Just spend some time with him and maybe he'll come around."

"And what if I can't?"

"Ana, just trust me on this, okay? I know that after what happened with Jack, you're not too open to men, but I promise you that Christian's different and that no matter what happens, you're still my baby girl."

"Can I just think about it? I'm not ready to make a decision right now."

"Of course, sweetie," he says before kissing the top of my head and giving me another hug.  
"I promise this'll be worth it; you have my word." _What I wouldn't give to believe he's telling the truth..._

**I plop down on my** bed well after midnight, still reeling over the possibility of becoming Mrs. Grey. I've never been in a situation where marriage was even an option and honestly, I'm not sure if I still feel the same. How could Ray ever agree to something like this? And for three months before we go our separate ways, I'm supposed to be living a lie and pretending to be someone I'm not. How could I ever do this? Especially after our little encounter in the store?

_ "__Listen, you can either take the fucking items and walk out of the store or be ready with an alibi after I call the cops on you for causing a scene in my store." _

God, why did I say that? I've never argued with a customer before and of all people it had to be Christian Fucking Grey, my soon-to-be-husband. God, what the hell am I supposed to do?

Just then, I hear my phone vibrating on the nightstand and check to see a number I don't recognize flashing on the screen. Furrowing my brow, I quickly answer the call.

"Hello?"  
"Miss Steele? It's Taylor, Mr. Grey's driver." _Why is he calling me so late?_

"What can I do for you, Mr. Taylor?"

"Well, Mr. Grey had a little too much to drink and long story short, he's being held at Seattle Police Department."  
"What?", I exclaim as I sit up in bed.

"I was wondering if you might come over and talk some sense into him before they take him away for good. They're not applying for bail and I figured a witness could help him out."

"Yeah, of course. I'm on my way," I reply before hanging up the phone and after grabbing my keys, I run out the door.

If I'm gonna be Mrs. Grey, I guess I need to get used to this.


	3. Chapter Two

**I arrive at Seattle Police Department** in record time and quickly rush in to find Taylor, who's sitting on a nearby bench, looking apprehensive as I approach.

"Taylor," I breathe and he looks up as if relieved to see me. _Is this a common occurrence?_, I think idly.

"Good to see you again, Miss Steele...Mrs. Grey," he corrects myself and I smile sweetly in return.

"Miss Steele will be fine. Where is he?" Taylor leads me to the holding cells in the back where Christian sits in one, downing what looks like a couple pills with a second glass of orange juice. _Holy shit, he must've really gotten it bad._

"Mr. Grey," I greet, raising a brow at the hungover man trying to recover from a headache and might soon be my husband.

"Anastasia," he replies coldly as if I'm his mother scolding him again. _What the hell is his problem? _

"Excuse me, I have to take this call," Taylor suddenly announces, awkwardly leaving the room and leaving us on our own.

"So, do you wanna tell me how this happened, or should I just guess?" I respond sardonically and he rolls his eyes in response.

"Anastasia, are you going to stand there and appraise me or actually get me out?" he replies frustrated, as if this was my fault. _Dick._

"I'm just asking a simple question, Mr. Grey. No reason to bite my head off."

"Considering how we met, I think I have a right to." _Oh, we're going in that direction._

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I challenge, forcing him to answer.

"Well, if you had treated me with more grace when I came into the store, we wouldn't be in this situation."  
"Oh, so this is _my_ fault?" I nearly shout, trying hard to reel it in. "If you weren't acting like a pompous jerk on steroids, I wouldn't have felt the need to."

"Even when I own the store?" _Shit._

"It doesn't matter. You can't just come in as if you're a fucking king." _God, why the hell am I talking to this guy? _

_Because you're about to marry him. _

_Fuck._  
"Now I'm starting to remember why I started to drink," he mumbles but as he takes a seat across from me, the look in his eyes suddenly looks like regret. _What?_

"I wasn't exactly prepared for this," I whisper. "The last thing I need is another fuck up in my life, especially with something like this."

"You and me both," he murmurs and takes another drink from a bottle of water that I hadn't noticed and downs it in one go. I step around to stand beside him as he grips the bar firmly, almost as a life force, and without thinking, I gently grasp his hand. He quickly pulls it away once I do and I briefly notice a hint of fear in his eyes. _Does he not like to be touched?_ Clearing my throat, I decide distraction is the best policy.

"There really isn't another solution for this?" I sigh and after a few moments, he sets the bottle down and puts his head in his hands, briefly running them through his hair in the process. I'm assuming it's a nervous habit.

"What would you like to do?" he asks suddenly and I furrow my brows, not wondering what he means.

"What do you mean?"

"Is there any way to turn this around for you?"

"How can there be? I'm fucking engaged to you and I don't even know you!"

"And your actions in the store?"

"Learn how to interact and maybe, I'll change my tactic."  
"Hmm, you're funny," he says and if he wasn't behind bars, literally, I'd punch his nose until it bled.  
"Show me your world then." He raises his brows at me, taking a chance to look confused.

"And what would that entail?" I shrug.

"If I got something to lose."  
"You're a challenging woman, Miss Steele."

"You're one to talk, Mr. Grey. So, how 'bout it?" He sighs deeply, carefully considering my proposition, before turning to me and nodding his response.

"Fine, but only if you apply bail."

"If I had your money, maybe I would."

"Ask Taylor. He knows some of the officers here."

"Of course he does. Don't move, I'll be right back," I wink and he glares at me as I go and search for Taylor.

**Half an hour later,** Christian, Taylor and I finally make our way outside just as Taylor opens the rear door for us and I look perplexed by his gesture.

"Are you coming?" Christian asks, annoyed.

"I have my own car."

"Doesn't matter. If you want to see my world, then get in the fucking car," he demands and slides in gracefully as I try as hard as I can to rein in my temper. _God, he's exasperating. And I might have to marry him. _

_It's your own fault, Ana. _

_Fuck._ I'm never gonna face this down. Locking my car, I reluctantly slide in beside Christian and before I know it, we're pulling away from the sidewalk, following what I hope isn't a pathway into hell.

**Almost an hour passes** **by** and we finally pull up outside an elaborate building and my jaw suddenly drops as I take in the sight.

"Just how rich are you?" I inquire.

"Enough to do what I want," he replies passively and quickly climbs out without another word. _Asshole._

Taylor comes around and after opening my door for me, I mumble my thanks, momentarily wondering if he deals with this every day. I follow them inside as we make our way to an elevator and after pushing the button for the thirtieth floor—_how many floors are there?_—we're finally whisked upward to Christian's penthouse; the apartment I might be living in. Gulping involuntarily, the doors eventually open and I follow Christian and Taylor into the foyer, completely taken aback by what looks like a museum. _Holy cow._

"Does it exceed your expectations?" Christian asks as he slips off his jacket and hangs it on a nearby chair. _Fuck, would I actually get to live here?_

"It's alright," I mumble, hoping I sound natural. "Where do you sleep?" He points across the hall to a room which has the door closed and looks desolate at the same time.

"Do you expect me to sleep with you?" I ask boldly and his brows shoot up in surprise, as if he never considered this.

"Certainly not. You have a room upstairs," he says while waving his hand to emphasize his point.

"I would like to see it, please."

"I have work to do. Taylor can show you around," he declares before picking up his phone, which I'm assuming was on silent, before exiting the room. Taylor appears out of nowhere beside me and I roll my eyes before turning to face him.

"Is he always like this?"

"Afraid so, but you'll learn to get used to it. Shall I show you around?" he ask kindly and I suddenly feel guilty for inquiring. I nod shyly in response and he smiles sympathetically before leading me upstairs and taking me down the hall. He pulls out a key and unlocks the door and I furrow my brow as he opens the door. Does somebody usually stay in there?

"Would I have a key to this room, too?"

"Yes, Miss Steele. Mr. Grey is very keen on security."

"Why?"

"Extra baggage, I guess," he smiles and I grin in return. He steps back so I can walk into the room and I take a moment to appreciate the cold but welcoming aura of the room.

"Is this so that he won't touch me? Since we won't be married for very long?"

"Partly but also because he never sleeps with anyone himself" _What?_

"What?" I press, turning around to face Taylor.

"Like I said, extra baggage. He's very serious about that kind of thing and no woman has ever stayed in his bed overnight."

"Meaning, he has them somewhere else?"

"Mostly, unless he takes them here." _Wow, Christian Grey has commitment issues...who would've thought?_ Rolling my eyes, I ask Taylor another question.

"Would he cheat on me if I said yes?" Honestly, I wouldn't care but I'm still curious, nonetheless.

"Miss Steele, I assure you, Mr. Grey isn't the type."

"So, we're going to be having a short marriage separate from each other and he won't be with anyone else?"

"Precisely, ma'am." _Ma'am!_

"I guess that's good to know. As if breaking him out of jail wasn't enough."

"Do you expect him to cheat on you?"

"No, not exactly, but I just wanna be prepared in case I come home to someone else. Honestly, I could care less what he does."

"Ana," he says suddenly and steps toward me before taking a deep breath.

"I know what you must be feeling after this, and I don't blame you, but I promise that Mr. Grey isn't so bad once you get to know him."

"How long have you been working for him?"

"Almost six years, ma'am, and he's never given me a problem."  
"Really? I find that a little hard to believe."  
"Trust me, if he wasn't a good employee, I would've left after the first week." _I guess he has a point._

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to hound you about all this."

"It's no problem, Miss Steele. I'm used to answering questions."

"Am I allowed to go wherever I wish?"

"Mostly, yes, but you won't have a key to every room in the apartment."  
"Why not?"

"Because Mr. Grey enjoys his privacy." _Of course he does._

"Could you show me an example?"

"Of course. Right this way," he grins and steps aside so that I can exit first. _Okay, I can see why Christian keeps him around._ Taylor leads me down the hall and past a door with a dark gray handle and dark wooden color. Absentmindedly, I wonder what's behind it but I'm already downstairs before I have a chance to ask Taylor. As we start heading for Christian's room, we suddenly hear shouting from what sounds like nearby.

"Is that Christian?" I ask out loud.

"Yes and, as you can tell, he's very passionate about his work." _I'll bet..._

"What does he do?"

"Entrepreneur."

"For?"

"It's private business."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. He just doesn't like to talk about it. He never likes to talk about himself." _What? Why? _Before I can answer, we suddenly hear someone calling for Taylor and I turn around to see a middle-aged woman standing near the kitchen with her arms open wide. Taylor smiles when he sees her and I raise my brows in response.

"Excuse me, Miss Steele," he declares before heading for the woman and pulling her in for a sweet, romantic embrace. _Who is she?_

"Miss Steele, I want you to meet Gail," he announces and I shyly start to walk over. _Gail? _

"Hello," I answer as we shake hands.

"Hello, Miss Steele. I heard about your situation with Mr. Grey." _Of course she has and I like her already._

"Yeah, it was kind of sudden to be honest."

"Don't worry, he's not so bad once you get to know him." _Just like what Taylor said._

"Is there anything else I should know about him?" I inquire but before she can respond, Christian suddenly comes bursting out of his office and heading in our direction.

"Get ready. We have to go into town." _What?_

"What for?"

"To meet my business partners and lawyer. If you say yes, this marriage will be officialized." _What the hell?! I haven't even agreed to it yet!_

"Right now?"

"Now," he shouts, making me jump, and heads back to his office without saying another word. _Officialized? Am I going to marry him today? _

"Wait, hold on a minute," I call out and after a moment, Christian finally turns around.

"Does that mean that I'm actually gonna marry you?"

"That was the plan."

"But I haven't even said yes yet."

"Listen, if you come with me and meet my lawyer, we can discuss everything then."

"But I'm not ready for this."

"Are you coming or not?" he says, rolling his eyes before continuing down the hall. _Holy shit, I'm actually marrying Christian Grey._


	4. Chapter Three

**I enter a board** room with Christian, Taylor, and about five other men that I don't recognize at all. One looks a little older than the rest and sits next to Christian and, by the looks of it, looks very close with him as well.

"Hey, Dad. How's Mom and Mia?" _Dad? They look nothing alike._

"Hello, Son, and they're doing fine. Mia's new business is booming and Elliot's helping her with the expansion."

"How's his career going?"

"Just fine. He got three new clients overnight, so I guess they're starting to respect him."

"That's good. If he needs anything from me, be sure to let him know."

"I will. Is this your new fiancée?" he asks while directing his attention toward me.

"Yes, this is Anastasia Steele. I met her at Clayton's before all this started."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Grey," I address as we shake hands.

"You too, my dear and please, call me Carrick,", he says as he smiles warmly at me and I like him immediately.

"Please call me Ana."

"Will do," he grins.

"Carrick is my lawyer. I don't make a decision without him and he knows about our situation," Christian explains before we all take our seats. _Carrick knows about this? And he's okay with it?_

"Now, Ana, I know this might be a little shocking for you, but I assure you that my son's intentions are very pure for the time being." _Pure?_

"What do you mean?" I inquire as I take my seat and Christian sits down beside me.

"I just mean that you wouldn't have to worry about Christian going back on his word, even if you divorce him."

"What about if he does it?" _If he does, maybe I can get out of this nightmare sooner._

"I promise that'll never happen. Christian understands how important this is for your father and no matter what happens, he won't jeopardize your relationship."

"Will he cheat on me?" I ask him and even Christian looks surprised when I do.

"Believe me, Christian's not the type for it."

"But even if he did, would it change anything at all?"  
"Not necessarily, but he would have to pay you back for it."

"How so?"

"In any way that you want."

"And what about the press? Are they ever gonna know about this?"

"Don't worry, we'll handle the press and make sure they never find out. That's why we're technically holding the ceremony here in contrast to a public event."

"But what about when we're alone?"

"What do you mean, Ana?"

"Meaning would he touch me or force me to sleep in his bed?" _If he does, then I'll have an excuse to ask for a favor. _

"Oh no, of course not. He's not allowed to touch you and you're not allowed to touch him." As he says this, Christian shifts uncomfortably in his seat and turns away to avoid my gaze. _What?_

"Would I have to stay at his penthouse?"

"Unfortunately, yes but not every day. It would only be when it's absolutely necessary and you're allowed to leave any time you wish. If Christian would ever need you for something, you'd have to come with him no matter what."

"And he would let me know?"

"Absolutely, unless you're unavailable."

"Because nobody is supposed to know about this, do I have to keep it a secret?"

"We would prefer it that way and if you want, you could sign a non-disclosure agreement just to be safe." _Shit, they're really taking this seriously._

"And what if I step out of line? Would Christian terminate the relationship?"

"Considering his courtesy to your father, then no, he can't at all."

"Have you talked with him about this?"

"Yes and we already went over the contract and NDA and said that if there anything you wanted to negotiate, then you could without any problems."

"I'm still not so sure about this. I hardly even know Christian."

"I understand, Ana, but all parties, including you, have something to gain from this once it ends. Ray wouldn't have agreed to it if it meant you couldn't be happy and after all this is over, you'll never have to see Christian again." _Thank God for that._

"Do I have to sign it right now?"

"If you want, you could take it home for the night and come back tomorrow afternoon to discuss any further plans and we could reach an agreement then."

"What about the NDA?"

"Well, with all due respect, we would prefer it if you would sign that now, just in case you change your mind. Christian already signed another copy before you arrived." _He did?_

"Can I see please see it?"

"Of course," he says before reaching in his bag and pulling out a piece of paper. I take it from him and quickly scan over the document, making sure that Christian won't kill me if I talk. The room falls silent as I read and after a few minutes, I slowly nod my head.

"Don't worry, Ana. This will all be worth it in the end," Carrick says kindly and I absentmindedly wonder how Christian could be his son; they're definitely nothing alike.

After taking a deep breath and borrowing a pen from Carrick, I hesitantly sign my name on the dotted line of the NDA just as Carrick pulls out a copy of the contract, which is about ten pages total and attached with a little clip. _Hmm, I was expecting it to be longer._

"Does tomorrow sound like a plan?" Carrick asks.

"Yeah, I think I'll be available then. Although I'll have to tell my roommate that I'm leaving."

"Does she know about this?" _Fuck._

"Yes but I didn't know about the NDA. She won't tell anyone, I swear."

"Are you sure about that?"

"She once went six months without telling me about a surprise party for me so trust me, she won't say anything about this at all."

"Alright, Ana. Until then, I think Christian should take you back to his penthouse so you can discuss the contract together." _What?_

"I have to spend time with her over this?" Christian asks, causing me to roll my eyes at him. _Jackass._

"Well, you might be living together, so why not start that right now?"

"Dad..."

"Just do it, Christian; it'll be over before you know it," Carrick remarks sternly before standing with the other men and Taylor and after a goodbye shake, they all leave the room. Once they're gone, Christian groans loudly and runs his hands through his hair in—at least, I'm assuming—exasperation. Once he's done, he turns to face me.

"You really fucked this up, Steele. If you had just kept your mouth shut, this never would've happened."

"Well, maybe next time you can learn some fucking manners and not expect it on a silver platter so I can take it into consideration."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that maybe if you had treated me any better, I wouldn't have acted in the way that I did."

"Listen, Steele, I didn't ask for a fucking marriage to save your little store and now thanks to you, I gotta live up to my debt. If I didn't know your father, I wouldn't be doing this at all."

"Oh, so this is _my_ fault?"

"That's right, Steele, so don't screw this up for me. For once in my life, I just wanna do something right," he says and closes his eyes as if he's in pain. I furrow my brows at his sudden turn of emotions but before I can say anything about it, he suddenly stands up and extends his hand for mine while waiting for me to accept.

"Come on, _honey_, let's go home and discuss this contract. Taylor could take you home when we're done."

"You're acting as if you've done this sort of thing before."

"Let's just say, it wouldn't be the first one I ever signed one." _What does that mean? Has he already married someone to help them? _For some reason, the thought makes me nauseas. After a few moments, I reluctantly take his hand and he leads me out the door, once again making me question why I'm doing this at all.

**Back at Christian's penthouse**—no, _our_ penthouse—Christian leads me down the hall to his office and after a quick greeting toward Gail as she leaves to talk with Taylor, Christian closes the door before gesturing for me to take a seat. I quickly do as I'm told and pull out the contract as he takes a seat as well.

"How do you wanna do this?" I inquire.

"Just list everything one by one and we'll discuss anything you want."

"What if there's anything I wanna change?"

"I'll talk to Carrick about it and he can change whatever you want."

"You're not really too excited about this, huh?"

"Are you?"

"It's not every day I'm engaged to someone I hardly know."

"Well, join the club because you're not the only one', he says as he takes out his own copy and gives us each a pen. I roll my eyes at his comment before noticing a picture on his desk of what looks like his parents and two other people I don't know.

"Who are they?"

"My parents; Carrick and Grace, and my brother, Elliot, and my sister, Mia."

"Are you all close?"  
"I guess so. They helped get me through college," he says and the tone in his voice tells me he doesn't wanna talk about it. I hold my tongue and shift uncomfortably in my seat before we carefully go over the contract and make changes as we do.

**About two hours later,** me and Christian finish our meeting and come to a negotiable agreement with a few new rules as well.

"So, when can Carrick write up a new contract?"

"I'll e-mail him what we talked about and he can have it done before we meet."

"How does he know about all this?"

"Him and Grace heard about the incident and when I talked to Ray about it, we started making plans after they asked me what was going on."

"Without informing me of it?"

"We wanted to see if we could make it reasonable before that happened."

"Nice to know you're considerate," I respond sardonically.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault when you decided to yell at me the way you did."

"I'm just surprised that nobody else has done it yet."

"No, they just scream a little differentially when it comes to me," he says with a brow raised and it doesn't take long for me to understand what he meant.

"You're a real piece of work, Mr. Grey."

"You're one to talk, Miss Steele. Are we done here for now?"

"Yes, and will you let me know when a new contract is ready before we meet again?"

"Sure. Taylor already gave me your number, so I'll call you when I can. _Of course he does._

"When do you want me to move in?"

"As soon as you sign the line and we become husband and wife." _Jesus, even saying it makes me sick._

"But not before?"

"In case you didn't notice but I'm not exactly excited for this, so why make it any longer?"

"And I'll never have to sleep with you?"

"Jesus, why are you so worried about that? I'm not gonna touch you and I'm not a fucking monster."

"I'm sorry. I'm just not used to living with a man."

"Considering your behavior, I don't find that hard to believe." I start to open my mouth to protest but before I can respond, we suddenly hear a knock on the door and Christian stands to go see who it is. Once he opens the door, I notice that it's Taylor.

"What is it, Taylor?"

"Sir, I'm sorry to bother you but there's someone here to see you." Christian furrows his brows and I can tell he looks really worried for some reason. Why? Who's out there?

"Tell her I'll be right there," he says dismissively and with a small nod and friendly wave toward me, Taylor walks away.

"Who is it?"

"Just one more reason of why I'm not gonna cheat on you," he says but before he goes any further, he suddenly leaves the room. _What the fuck was that about?_ Grabbing my things, I follow him out in the foyer and see a young woman around my age standing by the elevator, looking pissed and a little hurt. _Who the hell is she? _

"Hello, Veronica," Christian remarks politely and I can immediately tell that he doesn't wanna see her.

"Why didn't you visit me last night? I thought you said you were coming over?" _Last night? Why was he seeing her last night? _

"I told you, something already came up."

"Like what?" she inquires but before Christian can respond, Veronica looks in my direction and her jaw drops when she sees me standing in the great room. She then looks back at Christian and before I can react, she suddenly slaps him across his cheek before turning on her heel and heading for the elevator. _What the hell?_ I quickly run to him without thinking and can see him flinching like he's in terrible pain.

"Are you okay?" I inquire as I try to check his cheek. _Did she really hit him that hard?_

"Don't touch me," he demands as he tries to back away from me.

"Does it hurt?"

"I said, don't fucking touch me," he orders more forcefully and I immediately step away and he softens as I do.

"I'm sorry," I respond truthfully.

"Don't worry about it," he says softly. "Do you want Taylor to take you home?"

"Yes, please. I need to tell Kate about what's going on."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow at my company," he replies before heading for his office and Taylor starts leading me toward the elevator. _Holy cow. _How am I ever gonna explain this Kate?


	5. Chapter Four

**"****And he just blew up after that?"** Kate asks through the phone for what feels like the tenth time. I've just told her about Christian's outburst and the contract and honestly, she sounds as shocked as I feel. _God, what have I gotten myself into?_

"Yeah, it was weird and I don't think it was Veronica", I reply, still reeling my head over the interaction.

"Why was she there at all?"

"I guess she was supposed to meet Christian the night before but because of me, he couldn't go and see her."

"So, she showed up to see him?"

"It would seem that way, yes."

"God, Ana. I can only imagine what you're going through with this."

"You and me both, Kate."

"When are you moving in?"

"We're meeting with the lawyers tomorrow and then I'm moving in after that."

"Do you need my help with anything?"

"No, thanks. I'm just looking forward to when I can get a divorce", I joke and Kate laughs in response.

"I don't blame you. Hey, I gotta go because I'm meeting up with Elliot but if you want, I'll order some take-out or something and we can talk more when I get back."

"Sounds great. Thanks, Kate."

"No problem. Later!"

"Later," I reply before hanging up.

"Taylor?" I call and he turns briefly to look at me. "Has Christian ever had someone blow up on him like that?"

"Honestly, Miss, um, Ana, he has it happen quite a lot."

"Has anyone ever slapped him before?"

"Not for a while, though."

"Why did he react like that then? Was it something about me?"

"Let's just say that Veronica is not the first woman to hurt him."

"Who else has done it?"

"Just his adoptive mother," he says simply and my mouth drops open in response.

"He's adopted?" I ask incredulously.

"Yes, since he was four. His mother, Grace, adores him."

"Does he adore her?"

"Only when he has to."

"What happened to his real mother?"

"She passed away when he was four."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"It's alright, Ana," he smiles warmly and I smile back in return. _God, this is just so much to take in._

**The next morning,** I'm walking into GEH and heading for the top floor, just before my phone starts ringing and I check the caller ID. It's my mom. _Oh shit._ I haven't told her about my marriage.

"Hi, Mama," I answer sweetly, hoping she doesn't notice.

"Ana, why didn't you tell me you were engaged?" she nearly shouts. _Crap. _

"I'm sorry, I meant to call you."

"Ray called me this morning and told me all about it. Ana, what are you thinking?" _Whoa, what? Since when has she not wanted me to find a man? _

"What are you talking about? It wasn't my decision."

"But Ray had no right to pressure you into this. You're still so young." _Ugh, not this again._

"Mom, I'm twenty-two. I think I'm old enough to get married."

"That's not what I meant, Ana. I never wanted this for you."

"Mom, it's fine, really. I'll only be with him for a short time and after that, I never have to see him again."

"And what about your writing?" _What?_

"What about it?"

"Sweetheart, you haven't written in months and I'm starting to worry if you ever will again after what happened", she says quietly, catching me off-guard.

"Mom, I told you, I'm fine. They promised me I could start my career as soon as I get a divorce."

"But will it be worth it, Ana?"  
"It will once I'm gone."  
"Oh, Ana. I'm so sorry you have to go through this. I would stop it if I could." _You and me both..._

"Mom, I gotta go but I promise as soon as I can, I'll tell you everything about it, okay?" She sighs before giving me a response.

"Okay, Ana. But if that young man ever hurts you, he'll have to answer to me." I roll my eyes but can't help my smile.

"Deal. I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetheart," she responds warmly and I hang up the phone. Finally, the elevator arrives at the twenty-fourth floor and just as I'm about to step out, I see Christian exit a room and stop in his tracks. _Crap, not him._

"Hello, _honey_," I respond sarcastically, emphasizing the word honey.

"Hello, _sweetheart_," he sneers. "Are you coming or what?" he replies rudely and stalks to the end of the hallway before entering another room. _Jeez, what an asshole and I have to call him my husband. _Rolling my eyes at the always inviting interaction, I take a deep breath and quickly exit the elevator, cursing myself as I do.

**"****And with that, you're officially husband and wife,"** one of the executives—Simon, I think—announces and I suddenly feel very queasy in response. _Shit, I'm Mrs. Christian Grey._

"Can we get this over with, so I can get back to work?" Christian grumbles like a sullen teenager. _Asshole._

"All in good time, Mr. Grey, but right now we have to worry ourselves with moving your wife into her new home." _God... _

"Does he have to come along?" I groan, feeling like _I'm_ a sullen teenager.

"And why do we have to do that?" Christian asks, exasperated as usual.

"No time like the present. If people see you helping her move, it'll leave a good impression."

"I thought the press wasn't supposed to know about this?"

"That's why we told them that you're a new employee moving in temporarily." _What? That's actually kind of clever._

"Like a maid or something?"

"Something like that, but that doesn't mean you have to be one."

"Judging her wardrobe, I don't find that hard to believe," Christian murmurs and I turn to glower at him as I do.

"Son, please. Just give the girl a chance," Carrick pleads in that fatherly way he does. Why can't Christian be more like him?

"Whatever, Dad. Let's go. I have work to do," he says before standing from his seat and exiting out of the room.

"Is he always like this?" I ask Carrick who gazes at me with sympathy.

"Unfortunately, yes, but he's not as bad as you think", he says kindly. _I find that very hard to believe._

**I finish packing up** my toiletries and essentials, and Kate's there staring hard at Christian as I do.

"Listen Mr. Moneybags, if you do anything to hurt my friend, it'll be the last thing you do." _Wow, you go, Kate._

"Trust me, I don't plan on staying in the same room with her if I can fucking help it," he returns coolly, as if he does this every day.

"I find that as a relief," I retort, raising my brow to emphasize my point.

"Hey, I didn't ask for a fucking marriage," he growls and I slam the box lid hard.

"Look, I don't know what your fucking problem is or why you're blaming this on me, but I suggest you shut your mouth and keep it shut from now on. After three months, I'll be out of your hair but until then, start treating me with respect." Christian glares at me as if I've gone insane and I discreetly notice his jaw clenching as if he's about to lose it. Fortunately, he keeps his mouth shut and goes outside with Taylor leaving us on our own.

"Wow, Ana. I've never seen you act like that until now," Kate says in astonishment.

"After our time at Clayton's, I wouldn't see it as very high praise," I sigh before grabbing a few more things and going out myself.

**Kate pulls me in** for a hug and squeezes me tightly, all while Christian stands impatiently waiting for us to finish. _Jesus, get a grip._

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me, okay?" she ask kindly, completely sober when she does.

"I will, I promise. Can you handle things all by yourself?"

"Oh please, Ana. I made it this far before I met you," she winks and I giggle in response.

"Can we go now?" Christian barks before opening his door and climbing in the car. I roll my eyes at his reaction and after one final wave and hug with Kate, Taylor opens my car door and I slide in beside Christian.

"Don't fucking think you own me or this is never gonna work out," I seethe as Taylor pulls away from the curb.

"Don't fucking hold your breath."

"Why didn't you tell me you were adopted?" I inquire out of the blue.

"Why the fuck does it matter?"

"I'm just asking a simple question, and I accept you to answer it."

"It was a long time ago, so accept it and move on."

"Are you always gonna be like this?"

"Trust me, I'm just getting started."

**We arrive back at Escala** and Christian wastes no time in leaving the car and heading inside as we park.

"Is he usually so rushed like that?" I ask Taylor as he takes my things out of the car.

"Only when he's busy."

"How often is that?"

"Pretty much every day," he jokes and I giggle in response.

"Right this way, Mrs. Grey," he says and I follow him to the elevator before riding up to the top floor. I step nervously into the foyer with Taylor before noticing Christian in the great room talking on the phone.

"I don't fucking care if Darfur is the better option. The area doesn't appeal to me and I wanna move the company somewhere else." _Who is he talking to? _

"Do I ever have to be at his company during this marriage?"

"Not especially. You would spend most of your time here."

"What would I do then?"

"We have a library and game room and you can visit them whenever you want." _A library!_ Maybe this'll be worth it after all.

Taylor sets my things down in my room and reaches in his pocket before handing me a key.

"Are there any other rooms that I'm not supposed to visit? Apart from Christian's I mean?"

"For the most part, no, but you would have to ask him just to be sure."

"What other rooms are there?"

"A few spare rooms, each with a walk-in closet and personal bathroom, a gym, the great room, and a spacious kitchen and dining room."

"Are the other rooms for guests?"

"Mostly, but Mr. Grey rarely has visitors while he's here." _Wow, go figure._

"Where do you sleep?"

"Right past the kitchen so if you ever need me, I would most likely be accompanying it."

"And what about Mrs. Jones?"

"We both share the same room," he grins and I feel myself blushing.

"How long have you two been together?"

"About four years or so, since we started working for Mr. Grey. It was when we first met."

"It sounds so sweet, if you don't mind me saying."

"It is, Mrs. Grey and trust me, I don't," he smiles and the look in his eyes tells me that he means it.

"How often are you working here?"

"Whenever Mr. Grey needs me, which is usually 24/7."

"Do you ever get time to yourself?"

"Honestly, I prefer to keep myself busy."

"Because of Mr. Grey?"

"Because it's my own choice."

"Are you sure you don't mind me asking you so many questions?"

"Like I said, Ana, I don't mind it at all." Just then, his phone pings in his pocket and after taking it out he glances at the screen.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Grey. I'll only be a moment", he excuses himself before leaving me on my own. I sigh deeply and stare down at my knotted fingers, secretly hoping I'm not making a big mistake. I decide to check out my walk-in closet to see how much space I have and after switching on the light, my mouth immediately pops open. Wall to wall are dozens of clothes, all for various times of the day and various occasions as well. _Holy shit, I didn't know I was gonna have these._ I run my fingers over the material on one dress, marveling at how soft it is, and look down at the price tag which shows the cost over $15,000. _Holy fuck, how could it possibly cost this much?_

As I'm looking through the various dresses, skirts, blouses etc., I have the feeling that somebody's watching me and turn around to see Christian standing in the doorway.

"Was this your idea?" I reply sarcastically.

"Trust me, I wouldn't waste my money on you."

"Why the hell are you even doing this?"

"Because I owe your father a favor."

"Do you do this with every woman you meet?"

"Not if I can help it, no," he shrugs, looking like he doesn't care.

"Then what am I supposed to do about all this?"

"Burn them for all I care. I couldn't give a shit what you do."

"You're a real asshole, you know that?"

"Then it's a good thing I'm not you," he responds before leaving the room. _God, I'm so ready to get a divorce._


End file.
